Ghost in the bushes
by purple blurb
Summary: One-shot, E+T. What is to come when Eriol and Tomoyo are found in a rainy day behind a bush.


Is obvious that I do not own SCC  
  
## Ghost in the bushes ###  
  
It was a normal Saturday afternoon, Sakura was walking in the park with her boyfriend, Li. Suddenly the blue clear sky starts to get dark and darker. In a second it was raining. Sakura was going to run but Li push her under his umbrella. She smiles and they continue to walk.  
  
"Sakuraaaa" they listen to a whisper  
"Sakuraaa" they listen again. Sakura tighten her grip in Li's arm and start to cry.  
  
"Li it's a ghost - sob - he wants me - sob"  
  
"Calm down Sakura-chan, it's just me" came a familiar voice. They look to the bushes. It's Tomoyo.  
  
"Errr.. why you are in the bush?" Sakura look closer to her friend "And why are you wearing medieval cloths?"  
  
"OH" she look to herself "I was just rehearsing to the school play and started to rain and here in the bushes ware the only dry place."  
  
"OK"  
  
"So you're rehearsing by yourself? People didn't look?" said Li. Tomoyo became red.  
  
"No I was with someone..."  
  
"Someone Tomoyo-chan? Who?"  
  
"Err..." Even redder "Eriol-kun"  
  
"And where's that brat?" ask Li (of course)  
  
"Li they ware snooging, can't you see. He's probably hiding behind her" Sakura said in his ear. Li made a face understanding.  
  
"He went to buy us an umbrella"  
  
At this they heard fast steps in their direction. That soon got in the bushes, before they could see to whom it belonged.  
  
"Here Tomoyo" it was Eriol and Tomoyo made a face pointing to S+S and he added "chan, I thought it was better to bring a raincoat" he was already dressing her with it.  
  
"But Eriol-kun and you?  
  
"I like rain!" Eriol turns with a glint in his eyes "And you two are doing what here all by yourselves?" Li gets all red   
  
"Just walking nothing much" said Sakura.  
  
"Let's get going" Tomoyo said before Eriol could make any remark.  
  
"So Eriol-kun why you are not in a costume like Tomoyo-chan here?" He point a finger just like Yamazaki (a/n: I love when Yamazaki does that)   
  
"Well it all started this morning, Tomoyo called me to see if the costume fit when I got her house she made me wear that thing..." he glares at Tomoyo "and I said 'there's no way I'm using this in public!' and she said 'of course you are! These are the kind of stuff they used' and I said 'no way! I'm not using coolants, it's not comfy. You look pretty in that dress" at that Tomoyo blushed "but I look hideous in these, people will think that we're playing the beauty and the beast!' but she only said 'you're wearing this' and I 'no I'm not' and she--"  
  
He was cut by Tomoyo "Eriol-kun go to the point!"  
  
"Ok...Umm...After I convinced her to change my pants Tomoyo-chan decided that was cool rehearse in the park because it was such a nice day. I said it was going to rain. But Tomoyo-chan said 'not with this sun' and I-"  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo cut in again.  
  
"Ok so here we are, and it's raining..." he glared at Tomoyo again  
  
"Looks like you've been fighting all day..."  
  
"Quite the contrary, Sakura-chan, after our first fight we--" Tomoyo closed his mouth with her own hand.  
  
"You say too much"  
  
"Oh my god You snoged!" said Li laughing his head off.  
  
"We did NOT!" protested Tomoyo, outrageous, hand still in Eriol's mouth.  
  
Eriol put his hands in her waist pulling her even closer. Tomoyo got crimson and slap him, walking away and letting S+S gasping.  
  
"YOU CAN HIT ME BUT I KNOW YOU LIKE IT!"  
  
"Hiragizawa-kun you can't say that to a girl!"  
  
"Unnn..I'm just making her mad"  
  
"WHY?" S+S  
  
"Well for her don't think that just because I kissed her I like her." He said sounding the most obvious thing.  
  
"You kissed her? When?"  
  
"And you don't even like her!?"  
  
"I did. Yesterday. And of course I do!"  
  
"So..."  
  
"So I'm asking her to date me tomorrow. While today I have some fun!" with that he runed after Tomoyo "TOMOYO-CHAN WAIT! I'LL USE THOSE COLLANTS!"  
## THE END ###  
  
That's what I call a non-fluffy weird love story.   
==Vote in me for president!==  
Oh and I know Eriol is OOC but blerg! 


End file.
